Stoic Love
by sakurablossomhime
Summary: Drabbles based on the love life of one Tseng, leader of the Turks and Vincent Valentine's relationship.
1. Something like a Normal Life

You're dating/ friends with who?

They had been offical since Omega had been stopped by Chaos and then the entity returned to the Planet. He had his Turks assisting Avalanche around the clock to find their missing friend now that the the final danger had been put to rest. He'd been found in a snow bank, buried by snow after his accession from the sky. Reeve Tuesti and Tseng found Vincent Valentine first; Tseng's was the first face he laid eyes on when he woke.

What started as discussions to bring him back to the Turks were of course met with opposition because of their history... _his_ personal history with the company. He would instinctively be distrustful. He, instead, decided to remain at Reeve's side at the WRO and his chipper yet sometimes annoying teammate, Yuffie. At least they had been in his group that had proved themselves worthy.

Though Vincent was known to be neutral and aloof at the best of times, the off chance they did meet, sarcasm and dry humor was exchanged, sometimes straight barbs. For how normally silent he could be, the Tseng made him feel again. Tseng himself was a workaholic, unable to even break the shackles of Shines, different or not. A strange phenomonon happen. After enough banter and time, their behavior became common place to hear. It just was common knowledge now between the two men.

Vincent eventually began to see him as a colleague in time instead of the face of all the wrongs Shinra committed, just another soul tainted by blood his hands, too.

After exchanging stories of work in their respective fields and after too much wine one lone evening, attraction came to play.

Of course had reservations again, he felt, morally and personally. Sure, in the now year past, he had moved on from Lucrecia completely but still wondered was it even appropriate. He knew Cloud would not approve, Barrett either. That was fine. Now a days, they weren't as close as before. He only maintained communication with Tifa, because demanded his status, she still being a mother figure of the group, Yuffie, who was still nursing a childish crush on me, Cid and foul talking antics, and Nanaki, who maintained the intelligence and pose of a older being.

Tseng would meet opposition for a different reason. Firstly, when your boss catches feelings, that can make things convoluted. Tseng simply looked on as Rufus ranted in his own way about how it wasn't right. Tseng respectively explained that no one, not even Rufus, could make a claim on who he shared his life with. Politely asking if there was anything else needed of him, Rufus looked on in angry shock as Tseng placed a call in PHS and strolled out the office.

Reno he could bypass by assigning more paper work to the man, Elena would need to get over it seeing as he never was interested in her gender, and Rude simply didn't care either way, so long as he was content.

When Vincent and Tseng took their relationship to the next level, not surprisingly Cloud was ass, acting as if what he thought mattered. Yes, there had been a time he was the leader. Such ideals were not needed now, and Cloud knew that. Tifa wasthe couple betting that it was due to one barmaid. Cid was his boisterous self, slapping Vincent on the shoulder and screaming for tea to be made by Shera. Tseng winced with each curse he said. Vincent was amused, thinking that this is exactly what he felt like when he'd talked to that red head Reno.

Hobbies

Vincent and Tseng's relationship was one that was as much love as it was convienence. After all, both had Turk mentality, loved their firearms, enjoyed each other's dry humor, and found they greatly enjoyed having sex with each other as well.

They liked the simplicity of their relationship. When they came forward as a couple, Reno bet they'd be the most boring one in existence.

This, of course, one a one way posting in Icicle Inn, much to his grumbling and cursing.

Tseng had a decidedly temper over his love choice.

Of course everyone else thought it as well, them being the serious ones of their groups.

Their hobbies did seem mundane.

They would play cards of all sorts, chess, and read. The thing is, they really didn't need more. Between Vincent's assignments to continue cleaning up mutated mako-enhanced creatures, and Tseng's control of new insurgents against WRO and Shinra, this was a full time job and more.

Both were tireless and deadly. How many times did Vincent throw himself out there getting wounded seriously, advanced healing factor and _returned Demi-God or no._ Yes, Chaos had returned to him and took up his favorite human to exist in again. It still didn't make him completely immune to death, just harder to kill.

When Tseng limped home from a full day killing with only flesh wounds, it was Vincent who cared for him, help mend his wounds.

For all those hectic times they'd experience, it made those "boring" hobbies worth it.

Besides, neither man said exactly _how_ they played those games. It was an assumption on their part thinking it was by the rules and straight laced; it wasn't though.

No one knew of the strip any-card-games they played for kisses, sly touches, and articles of clothing that left each an excitable, wanton thing by the end of the game definitely already dressed for the occasion.

They didn't know of the chess they played that was fueled on too much wine and a lot of poor judgement. They didn't know light, free Vincent was then, how it made him glow. How it took that gloom away from him when he smiled in actual laughter; it made him look his physical twenty-seven years old.

They didn't get to see Tseng with a rumpled shirt and loosen tie worn as a head band, chuckling at Vincent's antidotes, looking 10 years younger too. No one got to see them with Shinra stripped away and the young boys they'd been once upon a time beaming.

And, no one certainly knew of the tender moment they shared when Tseng read his favorite story aloft with legs kicked up and crossed at the ankles on the coffee table and shoes off, while a sleeping Vincent rested in his lap and the rest of his length sprawled out across the couch sleeping soundly.

At the end of the day, they did not care what others thought. Whether the were considered angst filled or stoic ,they knew their hobbies suit them just fine in their homelife.

Nature


	2. Eternal Love

Vincent had always had anxiety over one subject but, for the sake of his carefully put together life and rare affection given, he dismissed it time and again. This didn't mean he did not angst on the subject matter.

Before work, this was the norm scenario now: one disheveled head of dark hair hanging over ruby eyes and and sloppy high pony tail in another's head while moving to the kitchen for breakfast; both wearing sleepwear and houseshoes.

They had been over this several times at the beginning as a means not to get in a relationship. The argument had been lost and he'd gained a husband in the end. It scared Vincent to no end, though,he wouldn't say.

Vincent was destined to live on while Tseng would continue to age and eventually die and he could do nothing about it.

He didn't think he could take it, not after he'd extended he love once again. It didn't seem right that he'd have to lose someone again, especially because he cared deeper now than before. Tseng was already thirty-five years old, eight years older than him physically though his true years were in the sixties.

Tseng handled well and with the efficiency of his trade. It was common knowledge now how Vincent's physiology behaved. Tseng had come to peace with it, just enjoying being with the gunner as he could.

They both sat down for breakfast one morning, Vincent scowling a hole into the top of their shared table, Tseng already had avoid understanding why.

Tseng, ever mindful of a "brooding session", simply placed a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and black coffee before Vincent before slipping into his chair on the opposite side before the man.

As Tseng sipped his own green tea and carefully chewed his forkful of eggs, those carmine eyes landed on his face, stilling him.

Vincent's look changed to one of nervousness. This was not a face Tseng was used to. His own eyes locked with Vincent's, intent on the heavy look behind them.

"How would you feel...if you could be with me forever."

"You know I am loyal and will remain by your side as long as you'd have me or time would allow me" was the automatic response Tseng gave. What was on Vincent's mind?

"No" he said. "What if by means of a bond between you and I...and Chaos, you could stay...stay with me as long as I was host to Chaos?" he uttered in clarification, eyes looking into Tseng's.

He was so nervous, afraid that Tseng would say no. He had no control over him and this was the ultimate selfish request to make, but he found he had no care for it. He'd be lying if he said it wouldn't kill him as well if Tseng waz taken from him in death ; he would want to follow.

He knew Tseng was capable, otherwise he would not be the leader if that rad tag group of TURKS. It did not mean he was invulnerable.

Love made one make deals with devils or in this instance a demi-God named Chaos. It's not hard, if said entity also had interest in the subject in mind.

To say Tseng was shocked by the proposal was a understatement.

In any other circumstance, his widened eyes and slightly opened mouth would have been hilarious.

After sobering and thinking on the matter, Tseng smiled genuinely over his cup of tea held with both hands.

After placing it down on the table and drawing up from his chair, he stood before Vincent.

He gently took Vincent's face in his hands, Vincent allowing him and Tseng gently kissed him and then laid his head upon Vincent's, as he pulled him toward his chest by the shoulders.

They sat that way for awhile before Vincent received his answer.

"There's no place or person I rather be with until time ends."


	3. Where it All Began

It all started after the Omega chapter was closed and done, Chaos seeming to return to the Planet shortly afterwards.

He had his Turks assisting Avalanche around the clock to find their missing friend now that the the final danger had been put to rest. He'd been found in a snow bank, buried after his downward fall from the sky. Reeve Tuesti and Tseng found Vincent Valentine first; Tseng's was the first face he laid eyes on when he woke.

Hospitals had been woefully overused from first Geostigma and then the masses hurt during Omega's rise. None were top notch enough for the likes of the Planet's champion either.

It was agreed to allow Tseng to take him to Healin Lodge with Rufus' approval.

Vincent remained unconscious for two weeks. In that time, Tseng played his nurse maid. It was odd to all involved. Tseng had simply stated he was returning the favor from when Elena and he were captured and tortured but saved, by no other than Vincent Valentine.

Wary indifference blazed in crimson eyes that watched and observed, and was the next visage to greet Tseng on Vincent's waking. He was cautious, and for good reason, as they had been enemies not so long ago.

Tseng remained steadfast throughout though, not being swayed. Vincent did not deny his help, only was curious as to why he would care for him in the first place. Tseng regaled the same story to Vincent himself.

Once Vincent felt well enough, he left without a word back to Nibelhiem Manson that had been renovated after Sephiroth's first fall.

Tseng slowly but surely followed. It was under the pretense of monitoring the man. Well, it started out that way. Vincent wasn't oblivious in the least of the other's actions.

Before long, Tseng was flying to the old mansion, sneaking around the house. Vincent allowed for the behavior as he still watched from afar.

Finally, Tseng put his plan to work.

What started as discussions to bring him back to the Turks was of course met with opposition because of their history...his personal history with the company; he would instinctively be distrustful.

Tseng instead began to simply enjoy the man's conversation.

Vincent no longer was like a skittish animal and didn't glare anymore. He'd even accidentally smiled once. It was like a beautiful miracle to Tseng.

While Vincent still didn't come back to the Turks he did go back to work.

He decided to remain at Reeve's side at the WRO with his chipper, yet sometimes annoying teammate, Yuffie. At least they had been in his group and had proved themselves worthy.

Though Vincent was known to be neutral and aloof at the best of times, on the off chance that they'd meet, sarcasm and dry humor was exchanged; sometimes straight barbs followed. For as silent as Vincent could be, Tseng was making him feel again.

Tseng himself was a workaholic, unable to break the shackles of Shinra, whether they were fundamentally different or not.

A strange phenomonon happen.

After enough banter and time, their behavior became common place to all around them. It just was normal now between the two men.

Vincent eventually began to see him as a colleague in time instead of the face of all wrongs Shinra committed. After all he was just another soul tainted by blood on his hands, too.

After exchanging stories of work in their respective fields and after too much wine one lone evening, attraction came to play.

Of course Vincent had his reservations again, morally and personally. Sure, in the year past, he had moved on from Lucrecia but still wondered was it even appropriate to seek love again. He knew Cloud would not approve, Barrett either. That was fine. Now a days, they weren't as close as before.

Everyone had more or less moved on. He only maintained communication with Tifa, because she demanded his status, still being a mother figure of the group.

Yuffie, who was still nursing a childish crush on him would become hassle as he saw her daily. Cid and his foul mouthed antics was welcomed when he spoke by phone to the man as well. Nanaki, who held the intelligence and wisdom of a older being, was the only one he went and visited in person.

Tseng would meet opposition for a different reason. Firstly, when your boss has feelings for you, that can make things convoluted. Tseng simply looked on as Rufus ranted in his own way about how it wasn't right and there were others better suited for him. Tseng respectively explained that no one, not even Rufus, could make a claim to who he shared his life with. Politely asking if there was anything else needed of him, Rufus looked on in angry shock as Tseng excused himself, placed a call in PHS, and strolled out the office.

Reno's antics he could bypass by assigning more paper work to the man. Elena would need to get over it, seeing as he never was interested in her gender and that was a assumption on her part. Rude simply didn't care either way so long as he was content.

When Vincent and Tseng took their relationship to the next level, not surprisingly Cloud was ass, acting as if what he thought mattered. Yes, there had been a time he was the leader, but now was not that time. Such ideals were not needed, and Cloud knew that.

Tifa was happy for Vincent. Strangely, Cloud came around quickly, too. The couple bet that it was due to the barmaid. Cid was his boisterous self, slapping Vincent on the shoulder and screaming for tea to be made by Shera as he wanted to hear all about it. Tseng winced with each curse he said. Vincent was amused, thinking that this is exactly what he felt like when he'd talked to that redhead Reno.

It became common knowledge, as if their relationship had always been. Reno of course continued to try his antics when he returned from Icicle, only this time instead of Tseng's wrath, he met Vincent's protective nature of Tseng.

Reno ceased at once after a couple of Chaos-driven stalkings.

It was safe to say he finally gave the couple a wide berth. When Yuffie began trying to interfere, she, too, met a brick wall.

Apparently, Tseng had his own jealous streak. After being "invited" to Tseng's office, her bursting from his office in tears and him still looking cool as a cucumber...was more terrifying than anything Vincent was capable of.

Yuffie never talked about it but strangely began respecting Vincent more.

It seemed Vincent and Tseng were a lovely matched pair. It was apparent they loved each other and so everyone simply accepted it and moved on, lest they attract one or both of their ire.


	4. Who wears Short Shorts

Neither man was a outdoorsy type. Their lives had not allowed for such liberties before. Hunting down a old lover's child bent on destruction or recuperating from a previous injury from said person because you chose the wrong side in the end, kind of takes precedence. Tseng would just as well do paperwork at his desk while Vincent clung to dark corners, anywhere.

Things were different now, though habits were hard to break.

As a act of goodwill of Cloud getting over himself on their relationship, his Costa de Sol manor was offered to them for a week for R&R.

Begrudgingly, the couple took the peace offering. Both, surprisingly, met no opposition from their higher ups when they requested the time off, Reeve smiling from ear to ear and Rufus placing his head along braided fingers, also wearing a Cheshire cat's smile.

Neither Vincent nor Tseng were naive to the fact that they clearly had been a topic of discussion among their peers. Both simply shook their heads at the foolishness that was their supposed friends.

Vincent conceded to go because he had not seen the ocean in years. Tseng was looking forward to the beach.

When they both showed up to the condo, both looked out of place and over dressed; it looked like they wouldn't enjoy this type of area or scenery.

Since of which seemed very true as Vincent immediately closed blinds in the home and sought the bed while being nonplussed. He had no intention of stepping one foot on the beach into the hot sun.

Tseng simply placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

That was Vincent's solid plan, well until he noticed Tseng undressing. He cracked one eye open secretly taking in the seemingly boring task with great interest.

Tseng smiled to himself. While he was not a person to typically do this, he knew in order to get Vincent to come aling, he'd have to put the best foot forward so to speak. Turning away from the eyes that now were both opened, he shrugged his coat off. Next the stiff cotton of his shirt went too. Shortly he began to disarm, his bare back muscles rippling to the cool air. Once all of that was nestly place on the desk before him, Tseng looked at his reflect in the mirror before him, taking his hair down and secretly spying on the now sitting up Vincent on the bed.

With a gentle tug, down fell the press slacks, leaving Tseng and all his magnificent glory in a pair of boycut swimming trunks. Feinting oblivious actions, he slowly bent at the waist, straight legged to reach for his pants that crumpled on the floor.

Tseng heard the small inhale if air from Vincent in the completely quiet room. He smirked to himself. He knew that his swimming attire was...very small.

Tseng turned around in Hunter green boyshorts. They were trimmed in white. Tseng watched as Vincent watched his form. All of Tseng's form was on display. Lightly tanned skin covered broad shoulders and well built muscled chest tapered down to a slight waist. His Adonis belt showed on both sides. Tseng turned to,fold his newly,shorn pants. The material barely contained Tseng's firm but sharply bottom. Firm, strong thighs led to long, lithe legs blow. Vincent groaned.

Vincent forgot to breathe, especially when all that long, sable hair was thrown over one of Tseng's shoulders in a fanfare to draw attention.

At least one part of Vincent was being completely honest. Tseng looked at it earnestly.

Seeing Tseng about to leave, jealousy made him take action.

Unfortunately, said action was him dressed in nothing but black and red board shorts, sunshade, and a high, messy ponytail, sitting under a canopy on the beach, in the same sun he'd disavowed earlier.

Tseng tired to drawn him out from his protective umbrella but received a disapproving scowl for it. Tseng was used to Vincent and took no offense.

Just before he could regret this newest situation, he spotted Tseng break the water's surface. Tseng pushed all that long hair back as stray droplets of water went this way and that down the grooves of his perfectly muscled chest.

Vincent could see everything on crystals clarity. He was finding he had a great appreciation for the ocean.

As Tseng took his hair in hand, wringing it out all the while sauntering up to Vincent, Vincent felt the need to now join him. It wasn't everyday the commander of the Turks looked...like some wanton siren on land. So, when Tseng offered his hand, he willing took it to follow him. He would deal with his claw later if need be.

They enjoyed themselves in the ocean until sunset.

Coming back to their beach towel, both looked out over the horizon, enjoying the setting sun, each happy it was in the company of one another.

When night finally came and Tseng laid there enjoying the warm evening breeze, Vincent thought of a better way to warm him up as he captured Tseng's lips possesively.

Tseng might have felt sort of way about his discarded boyshort swimwear, if he wasn't currently busy trying to breath and chant Vincent's name to the stars at the moment.

Alas, in the end Tseng had to wrap a beach towel around himself and conceal the swimwear but found he couldn't care.

Vincent, too, found, in the end, that going to the beach was actually a wonderful thing. Tseng was currently enjoying that thought again back in the condo, as he scratched, bit, and mewled at another beautiful experience.


	5. Home, Sweet Home

Home life was nothing like other's would have expected of the ex and current TURK.

Neither man had lost their sense of maleness throughout their relationship regardless of their status.

Vincent and Tseng hid the guilty pleasures of watching sports, even from their friends and colleagues that enjoyed it just as much.

As things became more normal again on Gaia, sports were on the rise. Both had favorite teams that either were the same or differed, pitting them against each other. Stern heckles entirely too well worded and of sound points were spoken by both parties to the television and popcorn thrown at it was the norm if a team wasn't up to eithers par.

Then there was watching "chick flicks."

Vincent had discovered this quirk quite on accident as Tseng, curled up on the couch in sleeping pants, a wife beater, and top ponytail, watched intently at Lifestream Television and Gaiamark movies. Though he did scowl initially, he never flat out teased or berated the other about it upon more observation. Through his assessment, Tseng used the cheesy, nausea inducing movies...to feel. It was the only time Tseng connected with his long buried emotions and Vincent found that it helped him, who was he to judge, especially if he loved him as he'd said.

Besides, it wasn't as if Tseng didn't know Vincent stalked him while he viewed the unrealistic married women scenarios in the movies and got irrationally emotional to the point of ugly crying sometimes; he simply didn't care. Besides, Tseng had his own ammo so to speak.

Vincent was a neat freak, even more so than himself, Tseng discovered when they moved in together, which was fine. He also knew how Vincent preferred to clean the house when he thought no one was around: wearing a satin apron...with nothing else on.

It was a visual treat for Tseng so he never let on a thing seeing his lover mill about bare footed, with a messy top bun, red silk apron entirely too short, and nothing else on, either washing dishes, dusting high areas, or vacuuming.

Tseng liked the dusting high places the best as everything...was on display perfectly.

After it was found Yuffie was Tseng's cousin, she began (annoying) trying to get to know him better. A art style called 'manga' and shows that coincided with them called 'anime', rubbed off on Tseng though he'd rather shoot anyone who knew of this weakness. He read/watched it religiously, even with reading glasses on, eatting Pocky candy.

Vincent's other guilty pleasure was watching horror movies together with Tseng. Tseng despised it but always obliged Vincent. It was truly hilarious that Tseng had no stomach for the genre, especially because of who and what he is. Vincent was certain Tseng was someone's horror and nightmare. It would end up with Tseng crowding Vincent in the bed, a side affect the suited Vincent just fine.

These were their habits in domestic life. It just showed how human each man was and that they could redeem that aspect after seeing and being exposed to so much. Respect was mutually given despite their oddities and this is what ultimately continued to make them work.


	6. Through the Looking Glass

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /It was odd to Vincent seeing his lover of a year a part of the royal family, a cousin no less, to the Kisaragi-Shinra Dynasty. It was all strange yet wonderful to see him as a her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In a effort to prevent the damages made by Sephiroth, a special time materia was made to send a participant back into the past to help right wrongs. Unfortunately, the true nature of the materia was to travel back in time, yes, but also to a alternate universe./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shinra didn't exist in the same capacity here. While they still were a electric company, it was found that it was managed by a alternative Reeve Tuesti who had the company bequeth to him when Shinra Sr. passed in a freak plane crash and Rufus was taken by Godo by will of Shinra Sr. until he was of age. Reeve maintained his benevolence in this alternate timeline as well. Mako was not the power source, wind and coal were. Since muscle wasn't needed SOLIDER nor the Turks existed, just the WRO as a support organization for clean sources of electricity./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All of Vincent's friends existed and lived those peaceful lives they always wanted. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Barrett was with Merna /Dyne never passed away and raised Marlene as /Denzel was with his family where the plat didn't segregate people; it simply didn't exist. Cloud and Tifa resided in Nibelhiem as husband and wife, in-laws still alive and healthy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Seto and Nanaki's clan thrived in Cosmo Canyon. Cid and Shera did get to the moon and beyond./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Above all else, a cheerful, pregnant Aerith tended flowers with her mother Ifalna, while husband Zachary Fair her father, Faremis Gast spoke nearby as they resided in Gongaga./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sure none of them knew each other, which was bittersweet, but the peace was worth it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Soji Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent were simply sceintist with no machinations for prestige or power at the WRO./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They looked like a happy, sane couple. They resided with Shulua and Shelke as their daughters./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent seeing this, didn't flinch. He was happy things had worked for them in this version of Gaia./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent was aware he, too, existed here, unscathed of experiments. The one thing that was unique about here, too, is Tseng, or rather Tsubae, was his here as well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She was just as beautiful as her male counterpart. Instead of guns, she excelled at archery. Instead of multiple throwing knives and stars, she had mastered the katana. She was no less ruthless. She worked as Yuffie's advisor. Rufus had decided to leave Reeve the face of his legacy in lieu of his love of Yuffie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was found Tsubae and Vincent were married and highly esteemed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sephiroth was found to exist as a well...as adjusted teen, that was their only /He did maintain his slightly unique features due to falling into a Mako spring and surviving at a early /Vincent did tear up at the "could have been" scenario, if nothing more than for Sephiroth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was happy to see the young man socializing with his friends Angeal and Genesis as they were also children who'd fell and suffered slight changes at the hands of Mako. Sephiroth wasn't alone I, this world./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He had the Vincent and the Tseng if this world as parents and had friends to ground him. And though he childed his parents for their public displays of affection, you could see his happiness for them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent never made himself obvious in this world as he'd come to discover things could have been /When he came back to his own time, he regaled all he'd saw to his own Tseng over dinner. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Though Vincent didn't show it, he grieved for the Sephiroth of his reality, of this world. He'd had no choice in the atrocities done to him, and certainly didn't have a happy /As always, Tseng knew without that being verbalized./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Though they found humor in Tseng being the mother to his once enemy there, he knew Vincent drowned in the "what ifs" and "maybes" that guilted him. He wished he'd done more, wished Sephiroth was his instead./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tseng simply hugged the man, laying his head atop his own. They would try the materia as many times as it took to get to their past and get something like a normal life as held saw. br /Vincent vowed it./p 


	7. Resonance

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When Vincent found the correct timeline, in the past and their reality, the first thing he did was reach the Nibelhiem Mansion down in the basement, promptly blowing Hojo's head off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With his cape fully in place to conceal his face as much as possible...and his gauntlet arm, he liberated himself from a operating table after the arm and the demons were there; nothing could be done for their unique /Once he'd sorted himself, he immediately looked for Sephiroth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sephiroth, aged 7, was hooked to all sorts of cords and I.V.s, aloft in a Mako Tank./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent quickly drained the tank, carefully removing the moisture-proof electrode, taking off his cape and wrapped it around the nude, shivering form. Once the child seemed sorted, he was on the move again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A woman, almost a mirror image of his dear friend, holding a infant, looked up at him with startling emerald green eyes with a strange reconition in her eyes, like she knew of him, and she smiled. Locating the panel, he freed them both with haste./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Carrying this own precious burden, he led the group into the town common. With the funds he had on him, which was a lot for this year, he was able to find a small, furnished cottage to place her and her child in, along with basic foodstuffs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With that done, he gave her a number and a initial of `V´ as his name, telling her to call if she ever needed anything, she'd be taken care of. She did not question his motives, instead moving carefully, she kissed his cheek where she could see in thanks though she remained mute. He temporarily leaving himself and Sephiroth in her care./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Returning to the reactor, he found supreme satisfaction as he allowed Chaos to unload Cerberus on her watery cage and shred the rest. Instead of her infecting the Lifestream, he watched as her ashes burned down to nothing. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He quickly tracked down Hollander in his home in the wall lab as well, ending the reign of mad scientist for /Soon, with the help of Chaos' wings and surefooting, he found himself in Banora in a couple of days time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Greeting two families and giving a half-truth of being with Shinra, he met two young boys of different statues. After explaining some things, mainly his knowledge of Project G, he'd told each family of side affects that would take their children children's life if not acted upon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Giving each a vial, he watched they ingested the fluid. Outside of a full body flush, mild headache, and slight dizziness, both boys recovered quickly. He bade them farewell and again offered this time his full name and a contact number to be reached at should they need anything further, as well as Ifalna's number, sighting the existence of another boy child like their own that would enjoy their companionship./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With his younger self retrieved, he saw the man to a old friend and colleague's home. Even as he secured 'himself' on the porch, he left him with a letter marked for the homeowner, he began feeling lighter /Veld had the surprise of his /His last stop had him at Shinra Company. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With Chaos, he opposed the Turks and broke through to the President's office. He gave a very convincing argument on what was an acceptable form of energy for the Planet and what damage was being done./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When the President didn't comply, he was found no longer needed. Heidegger and Scarlet, and Palmer met similar fates. Reeve Tuesti was made President, as Rufus was but a toddler at the time. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With Reeve in place, the plates were slowly removed along with the use of Mako as energy, as many minds from Corel to Cosmo Canyon were used to resolve the energy /When all was settled in Midgar, he took his final trip to Cosmo Canyon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He called and checked on Ifalna regularly and of Sephiroth on his travels to attempt to fix as many wrongs as he could./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She had said Sephiroth had taken ill, but not life-threatening so, a month back. Thst was around the time Jenova met her demise. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She had been a able to 'care' for him. Vincent knew no doubt with her natural healing that her daughter, Aerith, had /He continued to provide for her in the month he stayed in Cosmo Canyon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He had helped fight the Gi with Seto during that time. He knew for all the changes he made, he could easily not come home to Tseng, that they may never be in the current flow of /They both knew the risk. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tampering with time lines did have serious reprocussions but he had to try. He had to for Tseng, for his friends, and for Sephiroth and his victims. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent set in silent contemplation at the Cosmo Candle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After seeing the complete shutdown of all the reactors done, Vincent once again returned to Nibelhiem./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was greeted with a hug from Ifalna who looked much healthier as she held a still tiny Aerith. Inside the small, warm cottage he was met with a pair of inquisitive pair of jade slit eyes. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sephiroth sat at the kitchen table, legs swinging to and fro as children will do. Vincent finally introduced himself to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He told him what he'd done, that Hojo could not hurt him anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sephiroth sat calmly contemplating no more pain or experiments that were made to make him "bigger, faster, and stronger." He, too, smiled genuinely at Ifalna and at Vincent...before tentatively hugging the man before him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent's eyes immediately filled with tears. This was what was killed in Hojo's lab, he'd once killed Sephiroth's humanity before childhood had even ended./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He offered to take Sephiroth with him, back to the future. Ifalna's natural mothering instinct saw him stay, with her, there. In the short span of time, she'd procured a job that would support her and the children, for of course it was rare to have flowers, especially in a cold town as /That being sorted, Vincent headed for the door. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before he could leave, Ifalna approached him. She said she had known who and what he carried within him. She stated she was not completely sure, but that the Cetra had made it known he was no threat, but salvation for her and her daughter, despite him having the "The reaper of souls" within him. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She, too, expressed how this calm from her people allowed her to care and even love Sephiroth now. She again knew that something had been with the child but all at once, it had been silenced on the day Sephiroth took ill./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent looked back at her, with true respect for the woman. He wished he could have gotten to Faermis Gast for her but was unsure the man lived, if he'd been in time or /Before he left, he'd offered Veld's number, where he of the past, currently lived; his mind had supplied the information as he was aware some memories were changing in his mind. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With one last glance and his of his head in greeting, he left through the threshold to a hopeful, better /Outside of town, he let the enhanced time orb take him away and back to his time. br /When he materialized back in lab of what he assumed was the WRO, the memories /Ifalna had kept in touch as she reared Sephiroth and Aerith. Nibelhiem was never razed to the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Genesis and Angeal had been allowed around Sephiroth as a child, having play dates and such making the boy, now a man, well rounded. There was no continued abuse that would lead to pain, hurt, and a break a good man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As Vincent walked the halls, he noticed things were different than before. Gone was the stuffy trappings of Shinra masked was the WRO. The scientist around were Vincent strolled through the nearest door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Everything...was beautiful, clean. There was actual greenery. The sun shined on all. This was as perfect existence he could bestow. He couldn't save Lucrecia, but he had saved her son in the end./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All was left was to see if he would have to lose his life he'd been used to, his love he'd cultivated for the greater /The walk to his home seemed the hardest he'd ever made. He wasn't even certain his home existed in the same capacity./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Once he'd returned to where his apartment had existed, a modernized townhouse stood in its place. Again, his memory supplied that this was right, this was his home now, in this existence. His mind supplied where the spare key /Tentively, he found key and opened the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The design of the three story townhouse was Wutainian in nature. Dark wood colors and soft reds were here and there tastefully done, along with silk tapestries. This wasn't unusual as he'd incorporate the old world style into his living quarters./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"What was different, was the multitude of pictures that lined his entertainment center and focal wall./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"There were pictures of himself as a Turk with Veld and other Turks posing with Reeve smiling, a picture a preteen Sephiroth and little Aerith grinning with missing baby teeth, and a picture of Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth...playing a sport as teens./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Several others were of his friends only in different circumstances./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cloud and Tifa smiled lovingly at a baby boy child, Nanaki standing by his father Seto, Yuffie and Rufus' marriage photo in Wutai, and Barrett standing by Cid on what appeared to be Rocket Town by the space shuttle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent was genuinely curious as to how his obvious friends stayed his friends in this altered reality. He was happy to see them and would be interested to see their new roles in his life./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As he moved through other pictures here and there, he stumbled upon mail laid on a couch table. A fancy gold scripted envelope laid before him. Vincent sliced the top carefully with one finger of his claw./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Inside the envelope, among protective tissue inserts, laid a fancy, golden printed cursive wedding invitation./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Behind said invitation was a picture of Aerith dressed in her typical pinks and reds brown hair shining with hints of red and browns, arms full of lillies...as she smiled ear to ear at Sephiroth. br /They were getting married./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sephiroth Cresent was marrying Aerith Gast./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent felt a small smile tug at his lips even as tears trailed silently down his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He'd saved him and in doing so, saved her. They'd did something more than suffer and die. They had found love with each other./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent navigated through the home, looking everything over. Nothing stuck out as there being dual occupancy in the house but still Vincent refused to worry; he tried not to allow the anxiety to rise./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Walking to the third floor, he reached the bedroom, a single Costa de Sol King platform bed rested in the room. Other effects like a armoire and chest of drawers while a large picture window faced the city line./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sat gently on the bed, facing the skyline, caressing the smooth duvet below him with his good hand. He mind worked overtime but his face stayed calm./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was trying to figure out how to live without Tseng's constant presence. He was uncertain as to why he even remembered all that had happened before anyway. He wasn't certain, but try as he might, no memories of Tseng flowed through him, even now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Just as he was beginning to resign to his fate, he heard with his sensitive hearing, someone entering the building. He began to get up, hearing the urgent steps up the stairs, as if they knew he were here. Just as he'd reached the door opening it, his lips were covered in warm, soft lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He startled, grabbing the shoulders of the individual, the man, that about stood his height about to push away when it clicked why he could not, would not./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tseng was the one kissing him with such urgency. He allowed himself to fall deeper into the kiss, one part relief and the other true elation. After a time, they broke away for precious air, though Tseng didn't move very far as he rested his forehead against Vincent's with his eyes closed. They both heaved as if they had ran a marathon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How long have you been back?" Tseng questioned and Vincent pulled away to look at him fully, the question unusual given the circumstances./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tseng went in to say that he, too, remembered their past. He though it a dream for the longest until he'd met Vincent's older self. It was like he was electrocuted the resonace was so pure. Everything had flickered through his mind up until Vincent had left to make things right./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"While they did not date immediately, with the knowledge Tseng had, he started visiting their past one person at a time, starting with Ifalna. It had been a relative easy task as a Turk, which now served in the capacity of law /The most shocking thing of all, was that once he'd gotten to her, it seemed she'd knew him as well. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"With Sephiroth and Aerith away on errands, they were able to compare thoughts over the crimson eyed man that had saved Sephiroth, Aerith, and herself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ifalna had also stated she felt the same `feeling' to both the cloaked man and the other rescue, Vincent Valentine. She wasn't fully certain how, but she'd known that they were one and the same. She spoke further on ability, her connection to the Planet. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"There was always one voice that reminded her so much of a dear friend, someone truly cherished, that always said what Vincent was doing was for a greater good, for everyone. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It had explained some things about that feeling she had when she first was in contact with Sephiroth as a child. br /The crisis from the sky, Jenova, had been used to taint a innocent child./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She was aware when Jenova was no more, Sephiroth fell ill for three days. She healed him and the feeling she'd once had melted away when around him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She welcomed the other boys Vincent had said would be "a valuable commodity" in friendship for Sephiroth, especially when his strength manifested. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He had no equal in speed, agility, or strength, though Angeal and Genesis could hold their own against him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She spoke of everything to Tseng and he'd become a family friend of sorts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tseng noticed that when Vincent coukd, he would call or visit the small family regularly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was found that as well as Aerith, Cloud and Tifa were childhood friends instead of enemies of Sephiroth, having grown up together. Cloud had fallen into a naturally occurring Mako spring when younger. He'd suffered amnesia and fevers but in the end, gained abnormal strength as well from the mako. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cloud had a delivery service once he'd grown up and as such, met friends everywhere, his main sponsor being Rufus and Yuffie Shinra. He met Barrett in Corel, Cid Highwind in Rocket Town, and Reeve and Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon when working in a even cleaner fuel source./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They strangely became more than just work colleagues. It was as if everyone was just drawn to each other./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tseng admitted finally admitted though he'd saw Vincent day in and day out for years and knew the man had hinted he'd wanted more from him in time, he'd waited for this version of him to come back to him; the version he'd remembered he'd fell in love with./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent moved them back over to the bed to sit. It made sense now why Tseng seemed absent as a lover, taking up more of a unrequited love on his newer memories now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tseng had been waiting for what he /Vincent could understand, to a fault, how Ifalna knew about this obvious butterfly effect due to her nature./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He had no answer for why they both recalled their past /Chaos chose to awaken and speak to Vincent in his mindshare./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Since Chaos was time in and of itself, it, he, was able to sense where his power had /In short, he'd recognized their love that they have shared, the want to change things for the better. He also recognized the sadness that would encompass Vincent as well in losing Tseng./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He'd balanced him out, made him want to open up again, to experience the world though another's reciprocated /Bottom line, Chaos had been with Vincent so long, his humanity, his emotions had began to affect him. They were one and the same, two sides of a coin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chaos did not wish to part with Tseng anymore than Vincent did./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vincent and Tseng from that day onwards reaffirmed their simple love of each other daily. br /The love they had for each other transcended time and space. Vincent found he would enjoy meeting his friends again at their happiest. He would love meeting a sane, stable Sephiroth with Aerith via Ifalna's love for both./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He would now get to reap the fruits of his labor for all that was fought for and still have his stern lover by his side./p 


End file.
